All's Fair in Love and War
by TheQueenAndHerSaviour
Summary: Just a one shot, Regina and Emma are at a town fair with Henry. A kissing booth helps Regina realise her true feelings. A little jealous Regina! Set somewhere in season one.


'Good morning residents of Storybrooke, and welcome to Story Brooke's first annual charity fundraiser for our local Pet Shelter. A very deserving cause, I'm sure you'll all agree. So please, have fun and enjoy the night. But before we get started, David is going to tell you a little about the work he does.' As Regina left the stage, the crowd had erupted in applause. David stood at the front of the town hall steps waiting for silence.

'Every day I set out to help as many animals as possible. It's days like these that help me to continue with that work. With that in mind, I would like to thank not only our Madame Mayor, who helped greatly in organising tonight, but everyone here. It means the world that so many of you have come out tonight to support this cause. All that's left to say is; have a wonderful night!' His applause didn't last as long; many people began to dissipate now, exploring all the different stalls around the town, and street just outside.

Regina found herself stood behind Henry, watching him excitedly look around, wondering where to go first no doubt. He stopped, staring directly at the 'football stall'. The participant had to score a goal to win a prize, the obstacle being the goal-keeper. She couldn't contain her smirk as she noticed Archie was the goal keeper. As stupid as the notion was, who ever came up with the idea deserved a medal.

'Mom! Please can I go-' Henry stopped for a second, looking past Regina. In that moment, the hopeful excitement on his face reminded her of her son when he was younger, a small genuine smile appeared on the Mayor's lips. 'Emma! You're here!'

Within a second, the smile was gone from her lips. Her son was now grinning, not looking at Regina anymore, even forgetting his excitement at the 'football stall'. Instead, it's replaced with happiness at seeing the deputy.

'Hey kid.' Regina hears from behind her, turning on her heels, she meets Emma's eyes. 'Hey Regina.' She whispers, taking in the look she was receiving from the Mayor. It was obvious she didn't want to see Emma, distaste apparent on her face.

'Emma, mom, can we go to the penalty shootout game? Please?' Emma instantly looked to Regina, leaving it up to her. She knew if she replied, she'd regret it later. A small sigh, so quiet Henry didn't hear it left the Mayor. She nodded, and watched as he grinned once more, and ran toward the game.

The sigh hadn't escaped Emma's notice, and again she felt unwelcome. Like an intruder. Her mind confirmed that in reality, she was an intruder. Gulping, she tried to push the thought away, and keep up with Regina who was already striding toward Henry.

The Mayor watched her son attempting to score; he missed on his first try. Regina would've felt sorry for him, but with Archie in the net, it would be practically impossible not to score in the five tries he's paid for. On the third try, he scored.

Emma chanted for the boy, 'yes Henry' and in unison, Regina chanted 'go Henry!' They turned and glanced at each other uncomfortably, eyes eventually casting forward to their son, who was now on his knees, fist pumping the air.

'Well done, Henry! Here's your prize.' He was presented with a bar of chocolate. He looked to his mother hopefully, who shook her head. He walked forward, pout evident on his face, and passed the bar to Regina. Emma couldn't help but think Regina was being particularly mean and controlling taking away his prize, she thought that the Mayor was simply being controlling in taking the chocolate.

'You can have it once you've been on a few more games. I don't want you having it and making yourself ill. I do not want a repeat of Storybrooke's annual fair, 2009.' Henry looked sheepish for a moment, and then broke out in to a grin. Regina actually returned it, shaking her head lightly.

'No one wants to repeat that, mom.' Henry commented looking at Regina. 'You always think of everything.' He added, with a grin. Regina gulped down the sadness as she thought that was the nicest thing he's said to her in a long time.

Emma on the other hand felt more uncomfortable than before. In moments like these, she realised quite how much of her son's life she'd missed. Times that she would never know about, never be involved in. She also realised that Regina wasn't controlling him, or being mean- She was being a good mother.

'Come on Mom, Emma, let's look around.' He began jogging around with excitement. He vaguely heard Regina shouting for him to slow down behind him, but was too overwhelmed looking around to follow instruction. The Mayor just smiled at her son. Her eyes then turned to Emma. Her hands were stuffed in her jean pockets, eyes looking to the floor walking beside her.

Regina couldn't help but study the woman beside her; usually it was the opposite way around. Emma would always stare at the Mayor whenever they were in the same room. She was never sure why, perhaps studying her, trying to understand her, thinking of ways to take Henry from her.

Whilst Emma was avoiding the Mayor's eyes at all costs, she couldn't help but look properly at the new deputy. Her deep blue eyes, blonde curls past her shoulders, rosy red lips- She was broken out of her reverie by a voice from beside them.

'Deputy, Madame Mayor. Would either of you ladies be tempted in to the kissing booth?' The pair looked up to find a young boy from the local school grinning up at them. Regina didn't know his name, but she knew his mother and knew Henry occasionally played with him at school.

'Who's in there?' Emma said, with a laugh evident in her voice. Regina's lip curled up slightly at the deputy's desperation, that's how she saw it anyway. Suddenly Henry appeared by the Mayor's side, listening intently.

'Well, they're doing shifts. Sidney, Leroy and the sheriff are all taking turns.' Regina was too interested in Emma's reaction to say anything herself. Emma just smiled at the young boy, and then shook her head lightly.

'Hey Thomas.' Henry said, smiling. 'Mom, are you going to have a go? Emma you should.' He looks up to them, grinning innocently. Regina frowns at the deputy, awaiting her verbal response.

'No, I'm okay thanks.' Emma steps forward, taking a dollar from her pocket. 'But here, have a donation.' She laughs as she puts it in the young boys collection jar. Regina feels obliged to do the same, but before she can, August appears.

'Hello Madame Mayor, deputy.' They nod back. 'We need a female for the booth, if either of you would be interested?' Both women immediately shook their heads profusely. 'Did you just pay Emma?' When she nods, adding that it was just a donation, he grins. 'Well, we can't let you pay and not receive the promised goods.'

She looks to Regina pleadingly. 'Who's in there, August?' He smiles and shakes his head. It's either Sidney or Leroy… Regina then finds herself grinning. But then the smile fades, despite the humorous outcome either way, she simply could not have Sidney Glass kissing Emma Swan.

'No.' August's eyes glanced to the Mayor questioningly. Emma did the same. 'I mean, I don't think she should have to kiss someone she doesn't want to.' It wasn't very convincing. The sheriff, still slightly confused, nodded along with Regina's comment.

'Mom, why don't you go in to the booth, it's all for a good cause.' Henry asked oblivious to the confusing moment prior. Regina simply shook her head, eager to get focus away from what was previously said. August looked at Regina, then back at Emma, with an idea. Before speaking, he winked at Emma whilst the Mayor was looking at Henry.

'Well if you want, Emma, you could take the other booth, and people could pay to kiss you. I'm sure we'd raise a lot. As the deputy, you should be looking to show you're involved today, and doing half an hour in the booth would really give a great impression. The sheriff is doing his turn in there later, and so you could show that the whole sheriff's department supports this cause.' He said smiling, Emma knew it wasn't said flirtatiously, but she couldn't help noticing the spark in his eye. She internally wondered what August was doing.

Her eyes flitted toward Emma, waiting on her response. 'Please Emma!' Henry said with a smile. She felt bombarded, and agreed for only half an hour, being new in town, she felt as though she couldn't refuse.

Regina was fuming. This would not send a good impression, it could only taint it. Before, she could say anything; August was already leading Emma to her booth, whispering something to her. She suddenly stopped her protests and entered the booth easily and quickly.

Shaking her head, Regina scowled at the back of August's head. Henry was watching on giggling, hoping someone like Leroy or Mr Gold would come by and pay. To him, that would be absolutely hilarious.

August walked back to the pair, a smile still firmly etched on his face. 'I need to speak to Miss Swan.' Regina spoke, coldly. 'I'm just going to tell her how mad she-' She began to walk toward the booth when the man stepped out in front of her.

'I'm afraid if you wish to enter, you must pay the fee Madame Mayor. We don't do freebies.' He smirked as the irritated Mayor fiddled with her bag, pulling out ten dollars. She stuffed it in the collection jar, and pursed her lips.

'Wait here with August, Henry. I won't be long. I just need to speak to Miss Swan.' Regina did look angry, not that she had any right to be. The town was used to her irrational anger though. Henry nodded to his mother, internally wishing Emma luck and stepped closer to August with a grin.

He was still looking down at the ten dollars, a smirk still in place. 'She must be looking for a little more than a kiss.' He muttered to himself, tittering away. He then began stopping people and asking if they'd like to 'queue for a kiss, only a dollar each!'

Meanwhile, Regina opened the door and entered the booth. She found she was alone, the curtain was still drawn. A voice came from behind the curtain, sounding small and nervous. 'Who's that?' The curtain then moved slightly.

'Regina.' It was spoken coldly. The curtain then opened fully, revealing Emma, who was smirking but was still quite red from her embarrassment, anyone could've walked in, despite what Graham had said. 'What you're doing here is stupid.' The curtain, now opened fully, revealed the whole of the Sheriff.

'So you came in here to tell me that? Why is it any of your business what I do?' With Henry outside, and unable to hear them, the sniping was back. Regina rolled her eyes, stepping a little closer. The box was tiny anyway, lit by a single bulb dangling from the roof.

'Why? Because you're my Sheriff, and this reflects badly on not only the department, but on me. I suggest you stop this nonsense now, and leave.' Regina folds her arms as she tells Emma exactly hows he feels, a frown in place.

Emma raises one eyebrow suggestively. 'If anything, Madame Mayor, I'd say you were jealous.' Regina looks down, shaking her head angrily. 'Are you?' She says it playfully, standing very close to her, attempting to make this as uncomfortable as she can for Regina.

Regina tries to deny the accusation, but Emma continues. 'Wait a second; did you pay to get in here?' A change in the subject is something she jumps on quickly.

'Yes I did, ten dollars, actually. So I think you've made a lot and don't have to do anything else. Let's leave now, before you embarrass the department anymore.' Everything after 'ten dollars' goes over Emma's head.

She's not sure if it's wise teasing the Mayor like this, but she can't help herself. 'Ten dollars? You must be keen. Tell me, how bad do you want to kiss me right now?' Their faces are very close, the room appears to be closing in on Regina as she still angrily denies wanting to kiss her at all.

'Well, Gina, I think you should receive exactly what you paid for.' Emma smiles, leaning forward ready to kiss Regina. The mayor is stunned in to silence, watching the lips get closer and closer. Eventually, her eyes flutter shut, and she allows the sensation to overtake her.

Tender at first, their lips meet slowly. Something inside Emma clicks, and she reaches to pull the Mayor close by her hips. Finally responding, Regina slips her hand to the back of Emma's neck. Melting in to the kiss, the sheriff pushes the woman before her against the side of the booth.

After a few minutes of kissing, the sheriff pulls away. A shocked looking Regina removes her hands from Emma like they're burning. 'So better than kissing Sidney and I really think I earned that ten dollars.' Smirking once more, she moves back as far as she can in the small booth.

Regina wonders if the kiss meant anything to Emma, or if she was simply doing what she was supposed to. Confused, the Mayor nodded slowly. Usually so calm and collected, her hair was all over and her lipstick was smeared around her face. She felt like a teenager.

'That's all that was, right, you doing your duty?' Regina asked, adopting an unfamiliar tone. She sounded genuinely confused, no malice or sarcasm. For a moment, Emma considered her reply.

'I liked it, I think you did to. Maybe we should do it again, sometime. See where that takes us.' Emma said it simply, so she didn't scare the Mayor away. Something was definitely between them. She leant forward, taking a blonde hair from the shoulder of Regina's blazer.

'Yes, well, I better be going. Henry's waiting and you need to do this, so…' Trailing off, Regina turned attempting to open the door. Once it opens, she sighs and leaves the booth. August smiles, and she can see the question in them.

'Sorry about that, we discussed it, and I've decided to leave it up to Miss Swan.' Emma follows her a moment later, and smiles at the still suspicious August.

'Yes, well I think she convinced me.' Regina didn't take her eyes off the man in front of her. 'Henry, let's go see what other games there are?' For once, she didn't worry that the Mayor would chastise her for her suggestion. August watched them leave, brow raised. Whilst leaving, Emma turned and winked toward August. He then smirked, plan complete. He quickly forgot about that as more people came by ready to pay for a kiss.

 **A/N: Just a little one shot**


End file.
